


Чревоугодие

by LollyBomb95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, belly stuffing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/LollyBomb95
Summary: В техническом плане, ангелам и демонам нет необходимости есть, чтобы поддерживать свою телесную форму. По существу, употребление ими любой еды и напитков в целом может считаться чревоугодием, так как это – превышение необходимого для существования, избыток.Назвался груздем – полезай в кузов.





	Чревоугодие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gluttony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409200) by [annabagnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell). 

> Змеи могут поглощать огромное количество пищи.

\- Это один из семи смертных грехов, знаешь ли. Чревоугодие, - сказал Кроули, подняв брови. - Даже ангел вроде тебя должен это учитывать.

Азирафаэль ощерился, настолько, насколько мог ощериться Азирафаэль.

\- Конечно, я понимаю, - фыркнул он. - Просто… какой смысл в бессмертной жизни, если ты не грешишь, хотя бы немного и хотя бы иногда? Ох, не надо…

Он перевернулся на другой бок, выведенный из себя, когда Кроули засмеялся.

\- Не, ангел, - сказал Кроули, перекинув руку через грудь Азирафаэля и легонько похлопав его по животу.

Азирафаэль издал низкий недовольный звук и снова фыркнул.

\- Просто услышать такое от тебя – это настоящее сокровище. Но ты прав, приходится немного грешить, чтобы повеселиться, и раз уж смертные делают так же, я должен согласиться с тобой, мне это нравится больше всего.

Азирафаэль, успокоившись, перевернулся обратно.

\- Тогда ладно, - сказал он, взяв руку Кроули и лениво поигрывая его тонкими пальцами. - Я подумал, возможно… завтра.

\- И до? - спросил Кроули, и сердце Азирафаэля пропустило удар.

\- И до конца, - сказал ангел.

В техническом плане, ангелам и демонам нет необходимости есть, чтобы поддерживать свою телесную форму. По существу, употребление ими любой еды и напитков в целом может считаться чревоугодием, так как это – превышение необходимого для существования, избыток.

Назвался груздем – полезай в кузов.

Утро они начали с завтрака в одном из любимых кафе Азирафаэля.

\- Надо было идти туда, где шведский стол, - сказал Кроули, плюхнувшись на стул и уставившись в меню.

\- Потом мы пойдем туда, - мягко ответил Азирафаэль, и немного покраснел.

Кроули издал заинтересованный звук и заказал полный английский завтрак, когда подошел официант.

Азирафаэль заказал то же, что и обычно – яйца Бенедикт и латте с корицей. По объему это было как четверть того, что заказал Кроули, и несмотря на это, демон успел запихать все в себя к тому же времени, когда Азирафаэль покончил со своей едой.

\- Смысл был в том, чтобы насладиться им, - сказал он, слегка нахмурившись, и отпил свой латте.

\- Смысл в том, чтобы запихать в меня столько еды, сколько влезет, ангел, - сказал Кроули, положив руку на живот, Азирафаэль залился краской и заерзал на стуле. - Это не чревоугодие, если я _действительно_ не переусердствую в этом. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я сфокусировался на качестве, а не на количестве?

\- Нет, - быстро сказал Азирафаэль, покачав головой. - Ты прав, в количестве – в этом… действительно смысл всего мероприятия.

\- Так я и думал, - ответил Кроули, он казался довольным, несмотря на то, что его глаза были скрыты за круглыми очками. - Теперь, давай рассчитаемся и продолжим, у меня еще полно свободного места.

Азирафаэль не собирался спорить.

За шведским столом все стало только интереснее. Кроули уминал уже третью порцию еды, когда почувствовал, что его брюки стали ему немного тесноваты. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, как округлился его живот, наконец хоть как-то демонстрируя наличие всей той еды, которую он запихивал в себя добрых два часа.

\- Ангел, - сказал он, достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным сквозь шум от других обедающих.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Азирафаэль заметил, и он немного улыбнулся.

\- Как ощущения?

\- Просто тесно, и все, - сказал Кроули, демонстративно потянув за пояс брюк. - Еще даже не достиг человеческого предела, не говоря уже о змеином.

\- Тогда давай я принесу тебе еще тарелку, - вызвался Азирафаэль. - Пока ты заканчиваешь с этой.

Кроули махнул ему рукой, и ангел поспешил прочь.

Он вернулся с тарелкой, доверху заполненной разной едой на завтрак: омлет, сосиски, ветчина и круассаны, тосты с джемом, немного скользкие жареные помидоры. Кроули расстегнул пуговицу на брюках и вгрызся в еду.

Демон едва прожевывал еду, прежде чем проглотить, хотя он делал это, чтобы другие обедающие не заметили, как он проявляет свои челюсти, заглатывая сразу несколько сосисок целиком. Пока Азирафаэль наблюдал за ним с румянцем, заливавшим его щеки, Кроули запихал в себя эту порцию еды, и следующую, с каждым разом увеличиваясь в обхвате.

В конце концов, он начал замедляться. Его живот стал слишком круглым, чтобы он мог наклониться вперед, так что он установил тарелку на свой живот и закидывал в рот кубики арбуза пальцами, не жуя, чтобы они заполнили его быстрее, ведь он глотал их целиком. Когда последний кубик арбуза был съеден, он потянулся за стаканом воды, но он был за штабелем тарелок, и он не смог наклониться вперед, чтобы достать его. Он повел пальцами в этом конкретном направлении, и Азирафаэль с готовностью поднял его и передал ему, и Кроули издал что-то среднее между отрыжкой и хриплой благодарностью, начиная осушать его.

\- Эм, простите, что прерываю, - сказал паренек, прибывший с тележкой, чтобы забрать пустые тарелки после Кроули.

Он начал загружать штабеля тарелок на свою тележку.

\- У нас есть лимит – десять тарелок, но честно говоря, мы изъявили желание позволить Вам продолжить, потому что мы просто хотим посмотреть, сколько Вы еще сможете съесть, - сказал паренек, подняв другой штабель пустых тарелок и на долгий момент уставившись на выпуклый живот Кроули. - Не обижайтесь, сэр. Я просто еще никогда не видел, чтобы один человек мог столько съесть.

Кроули открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого издал сильнейшую отрыжку, хлопнув рукой по разбухшему животу. Он вяло погладил его.

\- Уметь надо, - сказал он, натянув свою тесную футболку.

Его живот отклонялся под грудью, выступая на несколько дюймов и широко распахнув расстегнутую ширинку его джинсов. Отрыжка освободила в нем больше места, и он влил оставшуюся воду из стакана в свою глотку, чувствуя, что его живот стал еще больше от добавленной жидкости.

Официант поднял последний штабель тарелок и оглядел ресторан.

\- Мы, эм, уже заканчиваем завтрак… Вы хотите, чтобы я принес Вам то, что осталось, прежде чем мы все очистим и подготовим к ланчу?

\- Ох, я не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость, - сказал Азирафаэль немного взволнованно, но Кроули прервал его, махнув рукой.

\- Почему бы и нет? Не хочу, чтобы еда пропадала, - сказал он, с трудом наклонившись вперед и расставив ноги, освобождая место для выпуклого живота, и облокотился на стол. - Просто свалите все в одно из тех корыт и принесите сюда. Бьюсь об заклад, что смогу все это вместить.

Официант кивнул с благоговейным страхом и укатил тележку прочь. Щеки Азирафаэля просто горели.

\- Ты же, конечно, не планируешь на самом деле съесть это все? - сказал он, его взгляд немного остекленел.

Кроули ставил десятку на то, что у ангела был нешуточный стояк под клеенчатой скатертью.

\- Может, и так, - сказал он, одной рукой поглаживая свой растянутый живот. - Не в этом ли весь смысл? Действительно переусердствовать?

Он снова срыгнул и откинулся назад, его круглый живот гордо выпирал наружу.

\- Я думал, мы плотно поедим в нескольких местах, а затем вернемся _домой_, чтобы… продолжить, - сказал Азирафаэль, румянец теперь спускался на его шею.

\- А кто сказал, что мы не сможем? - ответил Кроули, как раз вовремя, прежде чем официант вернулся с серебряным блюдом, доверху наполненным остатками завтрака.

Он с секунду неуверенно держал его в руках, пока Кроули жестом не указал ему поставить его на стол. Азирафаэль напротив него, казалось, вот-вот потеряет сознание.

\- Выглядит аппетитно, - сказал Кроули, отослав официанта жестом.

Хорошо, что ресторан был почти пустой, наплыв посетителей на завтрак уже поредел, а на ланч еще не начался, так что Кроули мог закидывать в себя еще больше еды относительно спокойно.

К несчастью, боль появилась уже после нескольких первых вилок. Его человеческая форма пыталась отвергнуть бремя, которое он добавлял в него, человеческий желудок, очевидно, не был создан для того, чтобы вместить такой объем. Его кожа также туго натянулась и местами чесалась.

\- Пока этого хватит, ангел, - сказал он с набитым ртом, проглотив ее и застонав. - Наверно, надо… сделать перерыв после этого.

\- Ничего страшного, - натянуто ответил Азирафаэль, сопротивляясь желанию заерзать на своем месте.

Кроули еще никогда так сильно не набивал себя, и это уже превосходило все ожидания Азирафаэля. Наблюдать за тем, как демон запихивает нечеловеческие объемы пищи в свою человеческую форму и видеть, как в результате раздувается его живот, уже было вполне удовлетворительно.

\- Хочу для начала покончить с этим, - продолжил Кроули, слегка похлопав по разбухшему животу.

Его футболка сползла наверх еще сильнее, пока Кроули ел, и теперь натягивалась даже вокруг самой верхней части округлости. Блюдо было еще наполовину полным, но Азирафаэль не был уверен, что желудок Кроули сможет удержать сколько-нибудь еще.

С каждым кусочком еды, исчезавшим в теле Кроули, его живот разбухал все больше и больше. Когда он продолжил забивать его еще сильнее, единственное, куда он еще мог расти, это наружу, и округлость его живота растягивалась все дальше и дальше от своей изначально плоской позиции. У Кроули уже начались проблемы с глотанием и ему приходилось запивать каждый кусочек еды водой, что привело только к добавлению большего объема в его уже болевший живот.

\- Оох, ангел, - заскулил он, откинувшись назад в кабинке, его живот почти касался стола.

Он отпил немного воды, и его живот подернулся рябью, охваченный судорогой.

\- Ты можешь остановиться, - почти охнул Азирафаэль, не желая ничего больше, чем потрогать и погладить эту громадную округлость заполненной доверху кожи, - если тебе больно.

\- Но теперь я хочу прикончить все это, - ответил Кроули, ерзая бедрами и пытаясь ослабить давление и дискомфорт.

Прошли часы, и оставшаяся еда была чуть теплой, но Кроули хотел пройти испытание, которое он себе устроил.

\- Ох, черт. Я _такой _огромный.

Его брюки натянулись вокруг того, что было его талией, даже с расстегнутой молнией и широко распахнутой ширинкой по обе стороны его совершенно круглого живота.

\- Ты действительно выглядишь так, будто сейчас лопнешь, - предупредил его Азирафаэль, но Кроули покачал головой.

\- Не лопну, - хрипло сказал он. - Чудесным образом, на самом деле.

Вилка за вилкой еда отправлялась в переполненный живот демона. Он делал передышку после каждого глотка, чтобы погладить верх пуза, массируя свой болевший живот, пока он не становился способным вместить еще еды. Он чувствовал себя туго натянутым, как воздушный шар, добавляя все больше и больше в свой живот, пока тот почти не начал трещать. Это происходило очень медленно, и Кроули просто хотел, чтобы это все закончилось.

\- Дорогой, - сказал он напоследок, почти не дыша, потому что его переполненный желудок занял все доступное пространство легких. - Сделай так, чтобы никто не увидел, что я собираюсь сделать.

Почти теряя сознание, Азирафаэль убедился в их уединенности и отчаянно зашарил рукой у себя, пока Кроули поверхностно дышал, готовясь к какой бы то ни было нехорошей вещи, которую он собирался предпринять.

Он поднял блюдо ко рту, широко открыв его, и высыпал остатки содержимого блюда себе в глотку. Его пузо вздрогнуло от добавки и вздулось еще дальше, кожа растягивалась и наполнялась на глазах у Азирафаэля. Кроули начал пыхтеть в агонии и дал блюду упасть на пол, вцепившись в живот обеими руками. Он прижимался ко столу, даже несмотря на то, что его спина была прижата к спинке кабинки, горячий и твердый, как камень, заполненный гораздо большим количеством еды, чем мог когда-нибудь употребить какой-либо человек. Кроули ограничивался бессловесными всхлипываниями, пока его человеческое тело работало над приспособлением к нагрузке, которой он его обременил.

Азирафаэль на протяжении долгого времени не кончал в штаны, но в этот день рекорды били они оба.

\- Что ж, - наконец сказал Кроули, поднимая стакан с водой и малейшими глотками отпивая ее.

Его живот выпирал со всех сторон, переполненный и туго набитый. Не было никакой надежды, что его футболка сможет растянуться, чтобы прикрыть хоть что-нибудь, и Кроули на самом деле не знал, был ли он, чисто физически, в состоянии стоять.

\- Я все. Пошли домой.

Азирафаэль быстро сотворил еще одно чудо, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно, и начал помогать Кроули выбираться из кабинки. Демон зашипел от дискомфорта, повернувшись в сторону, кожа на его животе была так натянута и истончена, что казалось, могла порваться от любого резкого движения. Он достиг края кабинки и вытянул руки перед собой, чтобы Азирафаэль взял их, давая ангелу потянуть его, чтобы встать, так как он не мог согнуться из-за громадного объема своего пуза.

Встав на ноги, Кроули покачнулся, чтобы удержать равновесие, его центр тяжести отличался от того, что был этим утром. Его бедра были вывернуты, чтобы дать место его переполненному животу, который гордо выступал вперед, бледный и гладкий, и _тяжелый _спереди. Он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к выходу и обнаружил, что ему приходится переваливаться, раскачиваясь взад и вперед, пока он шел. Он погладил свой болевший живот с обеих сторон, как только они покинули ресторан.

\- Когда мы придем домой, - сказал Кроули, подавив очередную сильную отрыжку. - Ты сможешь на самом деле заполнить меня.

Не так много времени прошло с тех пор, как Азирафаэль кончил в штаны, но он все равно сделал это снова.


End file.
